A computer network can include a system of hardware, software, protocols, and transmission components that collectively allow separate devices to communicate, share data, and access resources, such as software applications. More specifically, a computer network is a geographically distributed collection of nodes interconnected by communication links and segments for transporting data between endpoints, such as personal computers and workstations. Many types of networks are available, ranging from local area networks (LANs) and wide area networks (WANs) to overlay and software-defined networks, such as virtual extensible local area networks (VXLANs), and virtual networks such as virtual LANs (VLANs) and virtual private networks (VPNs).
RFC 7432 (“BGP MPLS-Based Ethernet VPN”) defines Ethernet VPN (EVPN), a solution for multipoint Layer 2 Virtual Private Network (L2VPN) services, with advanced multi-homing capabilities, using Border Gateway Protocol (BGP) for distributing customer/client Media Access Control (MAC) address (C-MAC) reachability information over the core Multi-Protocol Label Switching (MPLS)/Internet Protocol (IP) network. EVPN with Integrated Routing and Bridging (IRB) and EVPN-prefix solutions discuss how EVPN can be used to support inter-subnet forwarding among hosts across different IP subnets, while maintaining the redundancy capabilities of the original solution.
Service providers are in the process of designing their next generation converged network and they want to provide a new L3VPN service with the following criteria: a customer edge (CE) device is supported by a provider edge (PE) pool of two or more PE devices, there is only one Interior Gateway Protocol (IGP)/BGP session from the CE device, non-stop forwarding from the CE device with very little packet loss upon failure of the primary PE device, and fast convergence on the remote PE devices with very little packet loss upon failure of the primary PE device. A solution that can address at least some of these requirements would be desirable.